Borrorish
Borrorish is a major character who appears in: Kingtangapolo. A tortured man who was poorly treated by his own mother. Synopsis History Borrorish was born to Dorcan and Elise, two companions whose love was not meant to be, as Dorcan belonged to an orc tribe that resented human race and Elise was the princess of Adron who had to uphold her status of a noblewoman. The two fornicated one night, before the two would soon be forced to never see each other again, as a result Elise grew pregnant, but giving birth to a half-orc child would've diminished her status, so she attempted an abortion, but failed as Borrorish inside her womb refused to die. Elise hid away from her family and her kingdom for a long period of time, so that she could deal with the baby on her own in private. When she gave birth, she anonymously dropped her child off to a group of nomadic sorcerers, who took it and raised him as their own. No one knew of Borrorish's true lineage except for himself and his mother. Hatred brewed within Borrorish for many years until he eventually left his guardians in search of his mother to kill her. He made his way to Adron and confronted the royal family, but he soon realised that if he could usurp the throne, he'd be able to become more powerful than ever before and finally get true revenge on his mother by ruining everything around her, as a result, he joined his uncle's team of tacticians friends. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 0: Prologue Bororish was apart of the group of tacticians that Xander had assist him in taking Queen Wulow to the secret exit, which turned out to be broken. Xander tried to quickly think of an alternative escape route, but his mother sacrificed herself by using her magic to teleport Xander and his allies away from Adron altogether. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 1: The Journey Begins Queen Wulow had used the last of her power to teleport Borrorish and his companions to Gubby, a small country just west of Adron, where they hid for a week formulating a plan to reclaim their country. The party came to the shared conclusion that they won't be able to defeat the Yuchanean Army on their own and they'd need sufficient help, so they went to Highland Springs, the capital city, in search for the kings help, but went into a nearby armoury first, where they found a small dwarf man reaching for a battleaxe that was just a bit too high up for him. Feeling incredibly malicious, Speedy took the greataxe and held it above the dwarf, mocking him, then asked Borrorish to hold his head down as he tried "something", to which he complied. Speedy then kicked the dwarf so hard he bursted out the roof of the tavern and landed just outside, completely crippled. Urmok-Bill looted the body and found a greataxe and a light hammer, both of which were useless to him, so he gave the greataxe to Borrorish and the light hammer to Azazel, convincing him that it was actually a flute, dubbing it the Flute Hammer. Xander then lead the team into a tavern, where they found a blind old guy wearing a nice pair of leather shoes. Almost instantly, Borrorish rushed towards the man and demanded his shoes. Clearly intimidated, the man took his boots off and handed them over to the half-orc. The rest of the party came into the tavern and approached the man, now unaware that Borrorish was apart of them. Prince Xander then asked him if he knew anyone who could join his army, to which the blind man said "I'm a natural born fighter!" and offered to join if he was paid sufficiently. Borrorish gave him one shoe and Urmok-Bill gave him part of a broken blade and put them both on his feet then happily joined them. Finally, the party entered the castle and spoke with King Mikropenis, asking him for spare soldiers so that they could go onto reclaim Adron. Though Mikropenis was a definite ally to Zangfa, during his rule, he was unable to spare any soldiers. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from outside, so everyone went to the balcony to inspect and they found a group of bandits approaching the castle. Prince Xander had everyone move out and take positions in the city and King Mikropenis assembled his best three warriors to join Xander's men. Borrorish and Azazel rushed to the front gates and hid in nearby trees and Borrorish layed down a puddle of acid, then demanded the gates be opened. A single bandit charged through and stood in the puddle and instantly died from an onslaught of attacks. Seeing this, the rest of the enemies attempted to climb over the walls, but were being shot at by Urmok-Bill and Don Cheadle. One ruffian managed to get over the wall on the left side, but Borrorish set the forest on that side alight, burning the bandit alive. After a while a couple of bandits managed to get over the wall and the acid puddle had soon dried up, so Borrorish rushed over to the gate again and tried to stop a bandit from entering, but ended up getting hit. Luckily, Xander was nearby, so he was able to heal him, then demanded he go back to his position. After the battle, King Mikropenis thanked the Adron Knights for their bravery and had Sugma Bolls, Ming Mong, and Don Cheadle fully join them. Stewart Azazel then convinced Mikropenis that he was a vampire too, but had not anticipated he would jump off the balcony to turn into a bat, as a result Mikropenis II was crowned the new king and the Adron Knights set off to Adron again. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 2: Rival Factions The Adron Knights were on their travels, nearing the border of Gubby and Valm. They passed Vtoroy, where they planned to stay the night and restock on supplies and rest for the night. Everyone went out to help support the army, so Speedy Dragon, Stewart Azazel, Borrorish, and Urmok-Bill Orctribe, with nothing to do, went into the bar to get a well-deserved drink. Tired from the journey, Borrorish entered the bathroom to alleviate himself, only to find Hanneman there, a scholar researching fecal matters, who asked him to defecate right in front of him. Borrorish complied since he was there to do that anyway. Astonishingly, GP2 was lodged in his feces. Hanneman explained that he had a theory that if one concentrated hard enough, they could "shit for platinum", so he joined the Adron Knights to further study Borrorish's fecal matters. The party exited the bar and returned to the inn with the others to sleep for the night, but they were all awoken by the trumpets of battle, so they all rushed out to investigate. Stewart took Xander, Speedy, Borrorish, and Urmok-Bill to the african american smiths and asked the Jim Henson Man to explain the current situation to them. Xander asked him for his aid if he could spare it, and so they moved out for battle at once. When they exited the town, they saw two armies marching up towards each other. Stewart Azazel swam across the river to take off his white under-shirt and use it as a white flag to surrender, as each faction thought that the Adron Knights were backup for the other team. Only the yellow faction noticed, and after a brief discussion about the Geneva conventions, a soldier was sent out to discuss terms with him. Azazel explained that he and his allies were a third party that had nothing to do with the battle, he also enquired as to why the two were fighting. The soldier then sang the song Harley's Poo Yeah, which was a brief summary of the battle. Stewart barely understood what that meant, and tried to interpret the song. From what he had gathered, the yellow faction seemed to like the song, but the red faction didn't, so he returned to Xander, explaining that they should ally with the yellow faction. Battle finally ensued and Borrorish took Boner and Don Cheadle to secure the only bridge to cross the river to the town they were just in to protect it, while Urmok-Bill led an advance across the river. They startled the red faction and quickly surrounded them, swiping through their forces quite easily. The leader of the red faction, fearing for the lives of his men, order that everyone retreat, while he stayed behind to give them more time. He charged at the Adron Knights alone, prepared to die, only to be slept by Borrorish. They took him to a nearby forest and then interrogated him, when he finally awoke. They asked why he was fighting the yellow faction to begin with. Daikon pondered and replied with simply his father, knowing no other explanation. Stewart Azazel took pity on Bailey and asked him if he knew the legend of the vampire, so he retold the story of how his father died during battle against them, then Azazel proceeded to convince Daikon that he was now a vampire. Speedy then sung Harley's Poo Yeah to him, causing Daikon to realise that the song was alright actually, but then Juniper arrived onto and congratulated the party for capturing Daikon only to stab him with her sword. Angered Stewart Azazel used an illusion to make it look like he was flying in the air and then hissed at her. She laughed at Stewart's "funny little trick", then returned to her camp to retrieve a reward for the party. Barely clinging to life, Daikon was recruited, and with two of his subordinates, they set off for Valm. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 3: Halloween 2019 After a long 15 days, the Adron Knights made it into Valm and stopped by a town to hopefully settle for the night, only to find it completely desolate. Xander, Borrorish, Speedy Dragon, Stewart Azazel, and Urmok-Bill Orctribe had a search around and found a costume store in the village, so they went in to see if anyone was there, only to find noone, but they did find costumes up for the taking, so they got dressed up and Borrorish went as the Easter Bunny.They exited in their costumes and Speedy later ran to the lights at a nearby castle over the hill, hoping it was some sort of rave. When they arrived at the castle, Borrorish, pissed in the drinks and put weed in it, then went over to Urmok-Bill and sang a duet with him. Meanwhile, Stewart and Sam had attacked the noblewoman, who they were now dragging up the stairs from the dancefloor. Two guards rushed in and tackled the pair and prepared to handcuff them, but Forsyth ran up and tackled one of the guards, but Stewart told him to just go back to the dancefloor. Borrorish proceeded to then aim his acid splash at a chandelier above the dancefloor as a distraction to help his allies escape, but it didn't go high enough and just fell on Forsyth's face, burning it off near completely, startling the guards, causing them to loosen their grip, allowing Sam to seize the opportunity and convince everyone that it was just an elaborate prank and started making the noblewoman dance like a puppet. Her husband came over laughing, saying 'good prank honey, it was quite scary', but she suddenly bit into his throat and revealed that she had turned into a zombie. Then many of the guests started turning into zombies, so the Adron Knights took action and started fighting the monsters, but Urmok-Bill and Borrorish decided to continue singing, but when it got too rowdy, he cast dancing lights over the dancefloor, distracting a majority of the zombies, as they went up the stairs to help the others out. Urmok-Bill peered through the door to the noblewoman's bedroom and asked an old vampire lady what she was doing and if she wanted to go dance. She was persuaded well-enough and followed him, only to be hit on the head by Borrorish with a gun he took from Reggie Fils-Aimé, who was dressed as the terminator, then cut in half with Xander's sword which was coated with garlic, causing her to melt instantly. Victorious the party walked out and found that Forsyth had led an attack, killing the majority of zombies. Relationships Allies * [[Adron Knights|'Adron Knights']]' '''Borrorish believes that being apart of the Adron Knights will soon allow him to become king of Adron. ** [[Xander|'Prince Xander']]' Borrorish acknowledges that he's related to his mother and hates him for that, but still listens to his orders on the battlefield. At the back of his mind, Borrorish seems to think he's a really nice guy, but want to fulfill his own duty. ** [[Stewart Azazel|'''Stewart Azazel]]' '''The two work well together and seem to get along quite well too, although Borrorish seemingly gets annoyed at Azazel's whole vampire thing. ** [[Boner|'Boner']]' Borrorish briefly supervised Boner, but he was quite unsettled by the fact it thought it was a vampire. ** [[Hanneman|'''Hanneman]]' 'Hanneman is researching Borrorish's fecal matters, considering them 'remarkable'. ** [[Reggie Fils-Aimé|'Reggie Fils-Aimé']] Reggie trusted Borrorish with a prop for his costume. Enemies * [[Elise|'Elise']] Borrorish detestes his mother to no end and wishes to not only kill her, but ruin her entire life. Gallery BororishHoldDoor.JPG|Borrorish holding a door Halloween2019Borrorish.jpg|Borrorish in the Halloween 2019 poster Skiddadle AzazelBorrorish.jpg|Stewart Azazel and Borrorish Sketch (Skiddadle) Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Kingtangapolo